


light blue - ecstasy

by chlementine



Series: Fleeting Colours of an Opal [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Feelings!!, Gen, I’m just projecting onto a fic character don’t mind me, Just two paragraphs, Kind of a venting fic, Stream of Consciousness, Very prosaic, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29011143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chlementine/pseuds/chlementine
Summary: Fleeting Colours of an Opal, 1.I stopped painting a while ago. This replaced that. I hope to create beautiful spaces, albeit they’re very small, where you can feel some weird, wrenching feelings. Immersing myself in some completely abstract  emotional spell is the only form of escapism that truly works in my experience so maybe you’ll enjoy this as much as I did.Vibe Pick-up Pointequip before entering...https://open.spotify.com/album/3xybjP7r2VsWzwvDQipdM0?si=-NLfz847RsOEh7AQZMpyFgA🦋✨🦋💫🦋✨🦋💫
Series: Fleeting Colours of an Opal [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128263
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	light blue - ecstasy

**Author's Note:**

> Fleeting Colours of an Opal, 1.
> 
> I stopped painting a while ago. This replaced that. I hope to create beautiful spaces, albeit they’re very small, where you can feel some weird, wrenching feelings. Immersing myself in some completely abstract emotional spell is the only form of escapism that truly works in my experience so maybe you’ll enjoy this as much as I did.
> 
> Vibe Pick-up Point
> 
> equip before entering...
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/album/3xybjP7r2VsWzwvDQipdM0?si=-NLfz847RsOEh7AQZMpyFgA
> 
> 🦋✨🦋💫🦋✨🦋💫

It’s November 8th, and it could’ve been any other point in time. It’s somewhere around noon, and the exhilaration of morning fills in Felix’s every pore, filled with brilliant crystal sunlight in lightly hurdling cascades that stream into his room, over him as he blinks his eyelashes apart. One finger, two, three, they unfold and stretch as he pulls them through that diamond stream above his face, in reverence. There’s something unfurling and drawing back into itself and unfurling again in Felix’s chest, its full wingspan pushing against his ribcage, expanding it. That every eyelash interweaving, the pull in his ankle as he stretches his feet out, every sensation devastatingly significant. Sky blue incandescence.

Whence come this ecstasy? 

There was something excruciating about being ripped apart by such a substantiality of beauty suddenly out of the blue, sky blue incandescence, and simply lying in its grips as it tears until it’s done. Felix could already feel within his limbs the weight of the carcass that it would leave. It is impossible to sink into enjoying this, feeling rather like you’re being forced into an overwhelming affirmation of life, the ties cutting into your skin as you hang by them, body too much for such thin threads. The guilt and holistic helplessness of your utter incapability to ever concretise this into something, be it art be it philosophy, and you realise what distinguishes creators of beauty and those who suffer at its hands, if that is even possible-  _ it is possible,  _ he thinks. You are stealing this ecstasy from the you on another timeline who beared to become an artist.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me the longest rantiest comments you can muster I revel in that shit !! Hell maybe some of them might end up longer than the work itself lol. Even better, shout at me on twitter, @chlementiine. Have a great day, ily, it means so much to me that you stopped by~


End file.
